


Wild (Minus 117 Years)

by nicetomeetmew



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (no Wild is not going to die calm down), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Regression/De-Aging, Big Brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I hope, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Time is a stressed out dad, Twilight is going to have an aneurysm any day now, What could Possibly Go Wrong!, Wind's gonna show these dorks how it's done, big brother Wind, i cannot believe that's a tag, not beta read we die like de aged heroes, rated general but beware of Legend's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: After an unfortunate encounter in the woods, Wild finds himself almost completely helpless and the eight remaining heroes must face their biggest, most difficult challenge yet....Raising a baby?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 260





	1. The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> So... with all the child Wild fics that suddenly emerged, I wanted in. But then I thought "what if he was really, really young?" and here we are. Also this will be my first proper attempt at pure fluffy goodness, with a little bit of humour (I hope). You're welcome.
> 
> I.. can't make any promised about how often I'll update this given how may fics I have on the go, but I'll do my best!

Wild hummed happily to himself as he dug through the dense foliage, ginning widely when a large cluster of mushrooms came into view. Finally. He’d preparing himself to return empty handed and inform the others that dinner would consist of nothing but the countless apples he had on him. Frankly, he didn’t see the issue with that, but he knew for a fact the others would not be pleased.

They also wouldn’t be pleased he’d wondered off from the path and the group, yet again. But it was hardly his fault that good ingredients rarely grew at the side of the road.

Banishing the thought of the inevitable tongue-lashing he would receive, he dropped to his knees, excavating the mushrooms from their damp, muddy bed. He sniffed curiously at one of them. He’d never seen mushrooms of their kind before. He hesitated. If it turned out he’d snuck off only to return and procure food that poisoned everyone, Twilight would never let him hear the end of it.

As he was poking and prodding at the fungus, wondering if there was any way to test it without eating it, his ear flicked, alerting him to a barely audible rustling in the trees. He froze, his shoulders tensing as he focused his hearing to the left.  
  


_There._

Slowly, silently, he reached for his bow, shifting as carefully as he could behind a nearby tree. And then he heard it.

A giggle. A somewhat creepy, otherworldly giggle that sounded unfortunately familiar.

Wild whipped round just in time to see what he could only assume was a Wizzrobe materialise mere inches from his face. He scrambled backwards, loosing a wickedly fast arrow. He cursed as the creature vanished into a puff of grey smoke, leaping to his feet, his eyes scanning the area wildly as he tried to follow the maniacal giggling.

He’d never seen such a Wizzrobe before; its robe was solid black and, even more curious, he hadn’t noticed an elemental rod in its grasp.

He should’ve known better than to let his thoughts wonder while in-battle.

The ominous giggle suddenly sounded behind him. More accurately, right over his left shoulder. He wheeled round, pulling his bowstring taunt just as the creature sent a glowing orb of blue and black light barrelling directly at him. He desperately tried to duck out the way, crying out as the spell struck him right in the chest.

Black swarmed his vision as he felt the earth swaying beneath him. The Wizzrobe’s laughter filled his ears as his side suddenly collided with the ground. He groaned, trying to cover his ears to block the incessant giggling and the buzzing that rang far too loudly at the back of his mind.

_I never picked those mushrooms…_ he thought, wondering how mad Time and Twilight were going to be, as the growing blanket of black claimed him.

* * *

“I swear, that kid needs a leash,” Legend groaned, tugging his tunic off yet another branch. Twilight rolled his eyes and continued picking his way through the trees, focusing his heightened senses on each nook and cranny, searching for any sign of his protégé. He desperately wished he could shift into his wolf form, guaranteeing he’d find Wild in no time. Unfortunately…

“You know he’s older than you Legend,” Wind piped up, giving the veteran a surprisingly effective glare, before darting off to peer into yet another nearby shrub.

“The hundred years don’t count,” Legend muttered, kicking irritably at the forest floor. Wind smirked at his newfound silence.

“Anyway… Wild?! Wild, where are you?!”

“Sailor, given the likelihood of us running into monsters, do you really think yelling is a good idea?” Warriors interrupted, emerging from the trees with the rest of the heroes in tow. Wind huffed, cupping his hands to his mouth.

“ _Wild? Where are you?_ ” he whisper-shouted. Twilight forced down a laugh at the spectacularly unimpressed look on the captain’s face. He scoffed, striding ahead, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like “smartass” under his breath. Wind winked at Twilight, skipping off after the older hero, Legend following after him, laughing uncontrollably. As the others headed off after them, Time approached his protégé, his eye twinkling with amusement.

“No luck?” he asked, his face twisting into a frown. Twilight sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair.

“No. Knowing him, he’s probably stuck in a tree or something…” he trailed off as Time’s frown deepened, clearly not buying his nonchalance. “I’m sure he’s fine. I just wish he’d learn-”

“Hey guys!” Wind’s voice cut through the air. The two heroes looked up sharply to see the sailor gesturing to them wildly. Twilight’s heart dropped as he noticed the worry etched into his face.

“What is it? Did you find him?” he asked hurriedly, rushing towards him, Time hot on his heels. Wind bit his lip nervously.

“…not exactly?”

“What do you mean by that?” Time questioned; brow creased in concern.

“Just… come see.”

Twilight followed him through the trees, cold dread pooling in his stomach. Dread which wasn’t helped when they emerged to find everyone gathered around a lump in the grass. A lump that seemed to share the blue as Wild’s tunic. He broke into a run, pushing past Wind, falling to his knees next to the lump.

Nestled on the grass was, as he’d thought, Wild’s tunic. And his cloak. And his undershirt and trousers and boots and even his earrings.

All his clothes laid out in front of them, with no Wild to be seen.

“What’s the likelihood he’s running around in his underwear?” Sky asked, laughing nervously.

“…honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Four said, reaching out for the tunic. “But I don’t think-”

“It moved!” Hyrule suddenly cried, cutting him off and grabbing his hand.

“’Rule what do you mean it-”

“ _Look_ ,” the traveller hissed. All eyes turned to the lump, which most of them assumed to just be bunched up fabric. But sure enough, ever so slightly, the fabric twitched.

“What the fuck is it?” the veteran asked, shifting backwards slightly.

Wind shushed him, leaning towards the lump with a frown. Twilight’s ear twitched as he heard… something coming from the tunic. It sounded like… a sniffle? Before he could do anything, Wind surged forward, pulling the fabric away, revealing…

“…what?”

“Is that…?”

“How in Hylia’s name…?”

A pair a bright, ice-blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him. A pair of very, very young blue eyes.

The eight heroes stared down in horror. The eyes, the long blond hair, even the scars; they were all the same. But there was one big difference about the person Twilight could only assume was his cub laying before them.

Blinking up then, nestled in the champions tunic, was a tiny, little baby.

“…I think we have a problem.”


	2. A Stinky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. This was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... I hope this is okay. Writing with no angst is way harder than I thought it would be. So much so, that I added a little bit of feels at the end of this one (I can't help it, I'm sorry). Also, writing babies is also hard. Who would've thunk it? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (and please ignore any glaring typos, I apologise in advance!)
> 
> Oh and one more thing! You know baby Rapunzel's hair from Tangled? Yeah that's what I'm imagining Wild's hair looking like. Maybe a bit shorter. Because reasons! :)

Silence dominated the forest, only broken by the occasional sniffle coming from the baby they could only assume was Wild.

“This… is not good is it?” Sky said eventually.

“Gee, _you think_?” Legend snapped, staring down at the infant in disgust. Wild stared back at him, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Legend reeled back, scandalised.

“Is he laughing at me?!”

Wind burst into laughter, leaning forward to get a better look. “Aww he’s so cute!” he gushed, poking Wild gently on the cheek, promoting the hero-turned-baby to laugh even harder, joyfully kicking his tiny legs. Warriors sighed as Wind happily began tickling little Wild’s tummy.

“Yes, he’s adorable. But we have a more pressing concern. How did this happen?”

“It must have been some kind of spell,” Legend huffed, cringing as Wild reached for him with tiny grabby hands. “The sooner we can figure out how to break it the better.”

“Are you _scared_ of him?” Four asked incredulously. The veteran hero flushed bright red, scowling as the others let out poorly disguised snickers.

“I am not! I just don’t see the appeal of wandering around with a helpless, squirmy child!” he yelled.

Wild’s laughter abruptly stopped. Eerie silence fell as he blinked up at Legend with his large, blue eyes, before his face suddenly screwed up.

“Oh no,” Twilight groaned.

No one had time to question it as an ear-splitting cry cut through the air. Wild turned away from Legend, tears streaming down his rapidly reddening face as he screamed.

“Nice job, Vet,” Warriors scoffed, earning himself a scowl from the other hero.

“How do we make him stop?!” Hyrule cried, clapping his hands over his ears with a wince.

“Why are you all looking at me?” Time asked.

“Oh, I don’t know old man. Maybe because you’re the only one here who seems capable of actually looking after a baby?”

Time glared at Legend, sighing in defeat. “I have no idea how to handle this.”

Wind groaned exasperatedly. “You guys are all _hopeless_. Here!”

The sailor reached forward, carefully picking up the still-screaming Wild, wrapping him in his discarded tunic. He cradled him close to his chest, gently rocking him.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, brushing the hair from Wild’s tear-stained cheek. “It’s okay little baby.”

Wild’s cries trailed off as he stared up at then young hero, sniffling pitifully. Wind smiled down at him.

“Here, look Wild,” he cooed, dangling his joy pendent over the baby’s head. “Look at the pretty butterfly!” Wild stared up at it in awe, grasping for it with his tiny hands, his tears rapidly fading into a smile. Wind, now satisfied, looked up to find the other heroes gaping at him.

“How did you do that?” Sky whispered in awe. Wind grinned proudly.

“I’m a big brother, remember?”

“You would’ve been about three when your sister was born, sailor,” Warriors pointed out.

“I was five!”

“I’m… not sure that changes anything.”

Wind huffed. “I’m still the only one who has any experience with babies so _there_.”

Twilight awkwardly cleared his throat. “That’s not entirely true.”

“Don’t tell us you’re secretly a father, Twi,” Legend snarked.

“Ha, _ha_. No. I’ve looked after the kids from my village. And Uli has a baby so I’m not completely clueless.”

“Great. Wind and the rancher can look after Wild and the rest of us can find a way to change him back,” Legend declared, getting to his feet. Time rolled his eye.

“I think we have bit more to consider first. For example, it’s not exactly wise to travel through an unknown land with an infant, let alone through time.”

“What if some of us go search for a way to fix it and some us stay here with him?” Sky suggested, smiling down at the boy in Wind’s arms.

“And if a gate opens up while we’re gone?”

“We… hope for the best?”

“What exactly is the ‘best’ in that case?”

“We can’t split up, but we also can’t wander aimlessly around with him,” Twilight said firmly. “It’s too dangerous; for him and everyone else.”

“Uh… guys?” Wind suddenly interjected. Everyone turned to him to see him hastily holding Wild further way from himself. “We have a… situation.”

“What kind of situation?” Four asked in confusion.

Wind grimaced down at Wild who wiggled in his arms, looking suspiciously pleased with himself.

“A stinky one.”

“Oh Hylia,” Legend groaned, pinching his nose. Wild giggled, squirming even more. Wind paled.

“Please stop moving Wild…” he begged, holding him as far away from himself as he could manage. “Ugh… we need to change him.”

“Here, give him to me,” Twilight commanded. The younger hero practically shoved the baby into his arms. The ranch hand wrinkled his nose at the unpleasant smell but forced himself calm. Wild shifted uncomfortably at the change of hands, his face contorting into a pout once more.

“It’s alright, cub,” Twilight reassured him softly, rocking him as much as he could given his current state. Wild let out a small whimper, but snuggled closer the hero, embracing the warmth of his pelt. Twilight smiled fondly down at him before looking back up at the others.

“We need to find somewhere to bathe him. And something to… uh… repurpose as a nappy.” He shot a glance at Legend, who was still slowly inching his way away from the others. Sensing the eyes on him, he looked up with a stony glare.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked suspiciously. Twilight resisted the urge to smirk.

“I know you have spare shirts.”

Legend’s glare hardened. “If you think I am going to waste one of my perfectly good shirts on him, you’re insane.”

“Come on Legend! How you say no to that face?” Wind pleading, pointing at Wild who was now clearly starting to get restless.

“Fine. Hell no.”

“Don’t swear in front of him!” Sky cried, looking scandalised prompting an eye roll from the offending teen. Time looked between them, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Let’s focus on the issue at hand. Does anyone have anything we can use?”

No one spoke up; the only sounds came from Wild who was starting to fuss again, uncomfortable in his soiled attire. Eventually, Legend sighed, reaching for his bag.  
  


“ _Fine_ ,” he huffed, tugging out the plainest shirt he owned. He handed it reluctantly to Twilight. “But you’re buying me a new one.” Before the older hero could retort, he carried on. “And there’s a river close by. I noticed it earlier.

“Thank you,” Twilight said with a smile, before getting everyone’s attention. “Let’s get this out the way. Then we can figure out our next move.” He glanced at his mentor for approval and was met with a nod.

“Let’s get going,” Time affirmed.

The heroes began to make their way out of the clearing, Hyrule pausing to collect the rest of Wild’s belongings. Twilight stood slowly, holding his protégé close to his chest. Wild wriggled in his hold, tiny sounds of discomfort escaping him.

“We’ll get you clean soon, Cub,” Twilight murmured, for all the good it did. With a weary sigh, he moved to join the others, catching Time’s eye as they made their way into the trees.

“You’re good with him,” Time remarked, smiling warmly at the sight of the two of them. Twilight felt his cheeks heating up at the unexpected compliment.

“Well, I’m definitely better than you,” he retorted swiftly. Time chuckled.

“Can’t argue with that, Pup.”

* * *

“Come on Cub, we’re almost done,” Twilight sighed. Wild laughed joyfully, twisting every which way as his mentor tried to wrangle him into the nappy he and Wind had fashioned from Legend’s shirt.

When the heroes made to the river, the sun was beginning to dip below the trees. Time declared it too dangerous to carry on and set everyone to setting a camp up, leaving Twilight and Wind in charge of taking care of their baby teammate. The two heroes agreed right away. Wild, however, was not as easy to convince. He had resisted the bath with all the willpower he had and was now giving Twilight serious trouble.

“Come on Wild,” the hero groaned. “You’re going to freeze if we don’t get you dressed.”

Wild simply giggled, waving his arms excitedly.

“He thinks it’s a game,” a voice said from behind them. Wind entered Twilight’s peripheral vision, Wild’s now soaking wet tunic draped over his arm. The man couldn’t help but feel grateful that the sailor had offered to take care of the soiled clothes – having to wash the baby was bad enough.

He looked up at Wind uncertainly. “So how do I get it on?”

Wind plopped down next him and gently nudging him aside. He grabbed the makeshift garment and smiled down at Wild.

“Come on, let’s get this on, little butterfly," he cooed. With his free hand, he dangled his pendant over the boy, causing to break out into excited squeals. Twilight watched in awe as the younger hero gently took hold of one of Wild’s waving legs, carefully working it though one of the nappy’s holes. He surrendered his necklace to Wild’s grabby hands, who contentedly tugged at it while Wind continued to work the garment on. In a few minutes, he sat back on his heels, satisfied.

“All done!” he said proudly, picking Wild up and bouncing him up and down happily. Wild cheered, grabbing at his pendant happily. Wild giggled. “You really like this, huh?”

Twilight smiled fondly. “You really are very good at this,” he commented. Wind grinned.

“Well, he’s a good little butterfly, aren’t you Wild?” he said, his smile widening as Wild made a happy noise as if in reply. “He’s making it easy!”

“Everything okay over here?”

The two heroes looked up to see Time approaching them. Wind held up the now clean and happy baby.

“All sorted,” Twilight confirmed.

“Good. Perhaps you two can help with another issue.” He frowned down at Wild, who was now contentedly sucking on his thumb. “What exactly should we feed him?”

Wind’s face fell. “I didn’t think of that.”

“We have milk…” Time started, trailing off as Twilight immediately shook his head.

“We can’t give him that. Even if we heat it up, it’s not good for someone as young as him.”

“Wait! We have apples, don’t we?” Wind said suddenly. Twilight gave him a strange look.

“He doesn’t have teeth, sailor.”

Wind rolled his eyes. “I’m not _stupid_ , Twi. But we can make apple _sauce_.”

Twilight opened his mouth to respond, and then promptly closed it. “That… might actually work.”

The boy pushed Wild into his arms, leaping to his feet. “I’ll get Sky to help me!” he cried, running off. Time watched him, shaking his head with a smile.

“He never ceases to surprise me,” he said fondly.

No response.

Time glanced down curiously at his protégé, finding him gazing sadly down at the cheery boy in his arms. He hesitated slightly before seating himself next to Twilight on the grass.

“Pup? You okay?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah, it’s just…” he trailed off, brushing his fingers over the scars that twisted across Wild’s tiny left side. “Seeing his scars like this… it just makes them seem so much worse.”

Wild blinked up at him, oblivious to his turmoil. Time rested a gentle hand on the young man’s shoulder. Twilight looked up him with a sad smile. Time sighed softly.

“He’s okay Pup. That’s what’s important. Those scars… right now they’re nothing more than simple marks. And he doesn’t seem to mind them,” he added lightly.

His protégé laughed quietly, looking back down as Wild buried his hands into his pelt. “I know you’re right.” He paused as though he was going to say more, but he quickly shook his head, reaching for the blanket he had brought for his cub. He carefully wrapped Wild up, smiling as he snuggled contendetly into it.

“Thanks, old man. Now,” he said, holding Wild closely as he got to his feet. “Let’s get you some dinner cub, hm?”


	3. Baby's First Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight heroes and a baby walk into a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:- I proof-read this but it's really late so I probably missed some glaring stuff. I apologise in advance.

Twilight was sitting by the remains of the campfire, watching the first rays of sunlight filter through the trees. He sighed contentedly, leaning back against the fallen log he was resting against. It was so peaceful, so calm; the only sounds came from the chirping of the birds that were awakening, the gentle snores of his sleeping companions…

…and an extremely loud cry.

He wearily looked over in the direction of Wind’s bedroll to see a small bundle wriggling beside the somehow still-sleeping sailor. He pulled himself to his feet with a sigh, sloping towards them. He crouched down beside the two, pulling aside one of the blankets to find Wild, red-faced, wrapped up and screaming, trying to escape from Wind’s arms.

“Good morning, Cub,” Twilight said, digging the baby out from the blankets and the sailor’s arms, apologising to the latter as he stirred at the move. Wind blinked blearily up at him.

“Morning, sailor,” he said, bouncing Wild gently up and down to calm him down. The baby sniffled, hands reaching up towards his neck, face crumpling again as he fruitlessly grasped at his shirt.

  
“I think he wants your pelt,” Wind yawned, grinning sleepily at them. He shuffled out of his own bedroll, grabbing Twilight’s wolf pelt, placing it into his arms and tucking it securely around Wild. “How’s that, little butterfly?”

Wild made a happy noise, snuggling into the fur contentedly.

“That’s all it takes to calm you down, huh?” the ranch-hand said fondly, brushing away the remaining tears on his cheeks. Wild stared up at him, chewing obliviously at his own fingers.

“So, how’s the bundle of terror?” a voice asked. The two heroes looked up to see Legend approaching them. “Feeling proud of himself for waking everyone?” He tossed a ball of blue towards the youngest, smirking. “Got the applesauce out of your tunic by the way.”

Wind unfurled the fabric, grimacing. “I didn’t think he’d be so messy,” he mumbled, pulling it on, glaring at Twilight as he stifled a laugh at the memory of Wind trying desperately to get Wild to eat his dinner and not dump it all over himself and everyone in a five-foot radius.

“He’s a baby, kid,” Legend snarked.

Wind stuck his tongue out at him. “I guess I’ll go get the leftovers for his breakfast,” he announced, pulling himself to his feet.

“Hand out more apples for _our_ breakfast while you’re at it would you?”

“If you didn’t want them maybe you should’ve made dinner last night,” Twilight shot back as Wind stalked off, ignoring the veteran.

“Whatever,” Legend huffed, glancing down at the boy in Twilight’s arms, who was staring at him intently. He shifted, reaching out with a tiny cry. Twilight grinned wickedly, holding him up.

“I think he wants you to hold him.”

Legend visibly paled, pure fear flickering across his face for a split second before his signature snarky expression returned.

“Yeah, no.”

“Come on, how can you say no to that face?” Wind joined in, running back over, bowl in hand. He fell to his knees next to Twilight and Wild, joining to small boy in staring at Legend with wide, pleading eyes.

“No.” The veteran warily watched Wild. “…he’s not going to cry again, right?”

“Not if you hold him,” Wind teased gleefully. Legend scowled at him, making the move to stalk away, freezing as Wild let out a small whimper. He turned back slowly just in time to see fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

“Please don’t…”

Twilight forced a straight face as Wild twisted in his arms, hands grabbing in Legend’s direction, face crumpling, ready to begin sobbing once more.

“Why me?” Legend groaned, reluctantly plopping down onto the grass with the other heroes. His face twisted in discomfort and Twilight held Wild out towards him. The boy clapped joyfully, reaching out and grabbing a tiny fistful of Legend’s tunic. With a sigh, the veteran held out his arms, taking hold of Wild, mumbling something intelligible but sounding clearly irritated.

“Okay! Now turn him round so I can feed him,” Wind commanded. Legend rolled his eyes but complied, wheeling Wild round and getting him settled comfortably on his lap.

“If you get that stuff on my tunic, sailor, so help me…”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Wind snickered, holding the spoon out. “Come on Wild, actually eat it this time.”

Wild stopped in the middle of admiring one of Legend’s rings, suspiciously eyeing the food. A minute slowly ticked by before he reached out, slapping the spoon out of Wind’s hand with a laugh. The three other heroes groaned loudly.

“This is going to be a long morning,” Twilight sighed.

* * *

“We need to figure out what to do.”

Twilight looked up from packing up his belongings to see Time commanding the attention of the others who were finishing clearing up their campsite.

“Have we figured out a way to turn Wild back?” he continued, directing his question at Legend, who was sat with said baby hero still planted firmly in his arms. The teen looked up, his face twisted in the same scowl it hand been in since Wild had decided that Legend’s hat was his new favourite thing.

“Without knowing what cause it, it won’t be easy to find a way to fix it, old man,” he replied. “Hey, don’t you dare!” he suddenly snapped, yanking his hat away as the baby moved to put the hat into his mouth. Wild cried in distress as the he tore it away. Legend held him out at arm’s length.

  
“For the love of Hylia, get this thing away from me.”

“He’s not a thing, Vet,” Wind scolded, reaching for the baby, shrinking back as Wild angrily shrieked at him, trying to reach back towards Legend. “Aww he really likes you.”  
  
“The feeling is not mutual,” Legend huffed, reluctantly pulling the baby back onto his lap. “Why couldn’t you like Warriors?”

“Oh, shut up, babysitter,” said hero retorted. “Anyway. There was a path nearby. It might lead to a town.”

“Why do we need to go to a town?” Wind asked.

“For one thing, Wild needs clothes,” Four pointed out. It was true. All Wild had was his makeshift nappy and a blanket to stop him from getting too cold.

“And it would be safer for him,” Twilight added, smiling as Wild happily played with the hat Legend had sorrowfully handed back over. “But what if it doesn’t lead to a town?”  
  


“Odds are it will lead to a town.”

“But, what if-”

“Calm down, _mum_. It will be fine,” Legend scoffed, his smirk immediately falling as Wild successfully shoved his hat into his mouth, letting out a muffled giggle. “Why me?”

“Okay so… to the path?” Warriors ask, trying and failing to supress a laugh at the sight and ignoring Legend’s death stare.

“One more thing,” Time spoke up. “Who’s going to carry Wild?”

“I get the feeling the answer is ‘Legend’,” Wind said, hiding a grin.

“Only if you want me to drop him,” the veteran shot back.

“Don’t say that!” Sky cried out, looking horrified. Legend rolled his eyes at him, which morphed into a wince as Wild finally gave up on that hat, which now had a large wet patch on it, dropping it onto the grass.

“Okay so Legend is not carrying him,” Time continued. “Pup?”

Twilight nodded, making his way over to begin what was likely to be the long process of getting Wild away from his current favourite person.

“Wait,” Legend said suddenly, a slow smile spreading across his face. “It would be easier, and safer, if we had something to use as a sling to carry him.”

“You sound like you have an idea,” Twilight asked, watching him suspiciously. Legend shrugged innocently as he picked up his discarded hat, gingerly avoiding the wet patch.

“I just couldn’t help but notice that we have a very nice and appropriately sized scarf we could use.”

“Over my dead body,” Warriors immediately retorted, one hand protectively clutching his precious scarf. An awkward silence fell, filled with side glances from the others. Warriors watched them all, looking completely aghast.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

* * *

The heroes trudged along the dirt path, subconsciously walking in a loose circle around Twilight, who had Wild securely strapped to his chest with Warriors’ scarf, studiously avoiding the daggers the scarf’s owner was staring into him. The ranch-hand glanced down at the baby for the fiftieth time, to find him contentedly sleeping, drooling slightly onto his tunic. Twilight frowned, wrapping his arms around Wild protectively. He jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder, looking up to see Time watching him in concern.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Of course,” Twilight replied without missing a beat. Time, unsurprisingly, did not look convinced. Twilight sighed.

“It’s just that he had so much energy just half an hour ago. And he didn’t eat much. What if something’s wrong?”

Time patted his back kindly. “I’m sure he’s fine. It’s probably just the rocking movement…” He glanced uncertainly at said hero. “…right?”

Twilight rubbed his hand over his markings wearily. “Yeah, you’re right. I know you’re right.”

Time smiled warmly. “You’re good at looking at for him, Pup. But try not to worry too much.”

The ranch-hand returned his mentor’s smile. “I’ll try.” He looked back down yet again, silently willing Wild to give him a sign that he was okay. He supressed a sigh of relief as Wild shifted slightly in sleep, feeling a smile creeping up his face as his tiny nose scrunched up at whatever he was dreaming about.

_Something happy I hope,_ he thought, eyes drifting to the scars just visible under Wild’s hair. He rested a gentle hand on his protégé’s head, feeling heat creeping up his cheeks as he felt Time fondly watching him.

“Hey!”

The two heroes looked up, startled, to see Hyrule pointing at something in the distance.

“There is a town,” he continued. Sure enough, a group of buildings were just visible on the horizon.

“Good, it’s not too far,” Legend said, stretching out his back with a groan. “Let’s get there and find somewhere to get actual food for the terror.”

Twilight stared wordlessly at him. As did Wind. And all the other heroes. Legend glared at them.

“What?”

“You actually care about him, don’t you?” Sky said, a knowing grin on his face. Legend scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes.

“I really don’t.”

“So why was getting food for him the first thing you thought of?” Wind challenged, a cheeky glint in his eye. Legend hesitated for a second, before turning away.

“Shut up,” he huffed, marching ahead of the group, scowling at the laughs that followed him.

“Aww, the babysitter is a big softie,” Warriors jeered with an evil smile. Legend whipped round, giving him a look that could freeze a pool of lava.

“I hope Wild throws up on your scarf,” he said dangerously, before stalking off angrily, leaving the captain chortling.

Time sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just get to the town.”

* * *

At the town, the heroes decided to split up; Time decided to head off to the market with Four, Hyrule and Legend in tow. Meanwhile, per his mentor’s suggestion, Twilight took the others to the local inn, in the hope that Wild would keep napping somewhere safe while they figured out their next step.

Well… the others hoped Wild would keep napping. Twilight himself was desperately trying to keep himself from panicking about the still-sleeping baby in his arms.

_What if something’s wrong? What if whatever did this to him did more damage than we thought? What if-_

“Twi~light~!” a singsong voice called out, startling him out of the endless stream of ‘what if’s’. He glanced down, finding Wind looking up at him strangely.

“You alright?” he asked.

“I’m good, sailor,” he replied, pasting a smile on his face. Wind didn’t look fully convinced, but he shrugged, heading off to catch up with Warriors.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” another voice said. The ranch-hand looked over to see Sky catching up to him, worry in his eyes. Twilight’s smile softened into a genuine one.

“I’m good. Really.”

Sky opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Warriors, who waved to them from the doorway of the inn.

“Hurry up, you two,” he called, leaning lazily against the frame. Twilight and Sky exchanged exasperated looks, picking up their pace.

“Took you long enough,” the captain drawled with a smirk.

“Oh, give it a rest,” Twilight groaned, pushing past him and through the door, one arm still protectively wrapped around his protégé. The four heroes made their way to the desk at the front, where a young smiling woman sat, a light blush gracing her cheeks as Warriors approached her first, smiling charmingly.

“Welcome to-” she started brightly, trailing off as she noticed the blond head poking out from Twilight’s makeshift sling. She sprung to feet, brushing past Warriors and making a beeline for the ranch-hand.

“Oh, how sweet!” she cooed, leaning uncomfortably close to him to get a better view of Wild. “What an adorable baby…” She looked up questioningly. “Girl?”

Wind stifled a laugh, shaking his head. The woman’s blush deepened as she laughed.

“Boy, of course. He’s so cute.” She looked up again, at Twilight. “Is he yours?”

“What? No!” Twilight spluttered, glaring at Warriors who was practically choking on his own laughter. Wind turned away, his shoulders shaking, and Sky buried his face in his hands, just barely hiding his smile.

“No,” Twilight said more calmly. “He’s… uh…”

“Our brother,” Warriors cut in smoothly, turning back around, completely composed as he had not just been practically dying seconds prior. “He’s our baby brother.” He smiled dazzlingly at her. The woman’s blush deepened even more until she was almost the colour of a rose. She played with a strand of her hair, with a little laugh.

“You’re taking care of your baby brother… that’s so sweet of you.”

Twilight rolled his eyes, muffling a laugh of his own as Wind mimed gagging behind the Warriors’ back. Sky cleared his throat awkwardly, to no avail. Twilight groaned inwardly, wondering if they would actually have to endure the captain’s insufferable flirting when they were saved by an unexpected hero.

Wild let an unexpectedly loud yawn, shuffling in the sling, blinking up at his mentor sleepily. The innkeeper immediately abandoning her conversation with Warriors and leaning into to coo over Wild again.

“Oh, just look at him – he’s precious!” she cried, reaching out to poke his cheek sweetly. Wild cringed away in discomfort, turning his head away from her. The woman’s hand flew to heart.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” She broke off, leaning in a bit closer. Twilight resisted the urge to pull Wild away, knowing how much he disliked contact from people he didn’t know normally. The woman looked back up regarding to him with a weird look.

“The poor dear… what… happened?” she asked hesitantly. “If you don’t mind me asking of course!”

Twilight stared back at her in confusion, glancing down at Wild. Wild who’s facial scars were now clearly visible. He looked back to the woman who was now uncertainly looking at all four of them, her eyes lingering on their swords and armour. Twilight fumbled with what to say when Wind stepped forward, a solemn look on his face.

“It’s a birthmark,” he told her seriously. “It looks really bad but that’s all it is.”

The woman nodded earnestly. “I’m so sorry,” she said. She straightened, smoothing down her hair and smiling brightly.

“So, you’re needing a room?”

* * *

“He’s already commandeered my scarf. Why do I have to hold him?”

Twilight stifled a groan at Warriors’ third complaint in an hour about how Wild had chosen him as his current seat.

The heroes were sitting in one of the two rooms they had gotten, waiting for the rest of the group to return from their shopping trip.

Wind looked up from holding his joy pendant in front of Wild, who was once again chosen it was his favourite toy with the absence of Legend’s hat.

“He likes you, War,” he explained. “Take it as a compliment.”

Warriors sighed, but leaned back against the wall, resigning himself to his new duty.

“He’d better pick the vet again when they get back.”

“I wonder why he hasn’t gotten Time to hold yet,” Sky said absently, lounging sleepily on one of the beds.

“Why?” Twilight questioned, watching nervously as Wild caught hold of the butterfly on Wind’s necklace, the sailor just barely pulling it away before he could put it in his mouth.

“He’s the most dad-like,” Wind said straight away. Sky nodded in agreement. Warriors grinned.

“I don’t know. After earlier, I think Twi could give him a run for his money.”

“Very funny,” Twilight growled.

Just then, the door swung open, saving the ranch-hand from anymore ridicule. Legend strolled in, followed closely by the other heroes. A wicked grin took over his face as he spotted Warriors and Wild.

“How’s it going, babysitter?” he snarked, flopping down on another one of the beds.

“Real mature,” was the quick reply.

“You started it.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Time said tiredly, entering the room last. He took in the relatively peaceful scene before him. “How’s everything going here?”

“Pretty good,” Twilight confirmed. He glanced at Wild, who was starting to squirm in the captain’s hold. “He’s probably getting hungry though.”

“We have something to help with that,” Four cut in, pulling a package out of his bag and unwrapping it to reveal a bottle and a jar. “When we were buying some clothes for him, the shopkeeper told use where to get bottles and this powdered milk for him. She thought he sounded like he would still be at around milk drinking age.”

“And then the lady at that shop told use how to make it. We just need water and to heat it a bit,” Hyrule added.

“She said he’ll still need solid food though,” Time finished.

“Great,” Wind muttered.

“Okay so with food out the way…” Legend interrupted, reaching into his own bag and tossing a bundle of fabric at Twilight. The ranch-hand unfurled it, revealing a tiny set of clothes; a teeny blue shirt, decorated with embroidered white flowers, and a pair of plain, yet very soft, brown trousers.

“These are… perfect,” Twilight commented in surprise. Legend scoffed.

“What did you think we were going to get him? A brown sack?”

“I mean…” Warriors started, grinning at Legend’s death stare.

“Listen, pretty boy-”

An uncomfortable whine cut off his inevitable rant. Twilight turned to Wild, who was now fighting to escape from Warriors, his face crumpling, once more on the verge of tears. Warriors suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Please get him away from me,” he said desperately. Twilight hid a smile, picked Wild up, half expecting him to protest and reach for one of the others. But instead, Wild settled, only sniffing slightly, curling up in his arms.

“There you go, Cub,” Twilight murmured, settling back down onto the bed he was sat on. “Dinner time soon, okay?”

He glanced at Wind who immediately nodded and sprung to his feet, dragging Four toward to fire to help him prepare the milk.

While they worked and the smell of the warming milk filled the room, the ranch-hand noticed the baby clothes still clutched in his hand. He smiled.

“Why don’t we get you into some proper clothes?”

He stood, settling a smiling Wild onto the bed, carefully and gently puling on the tiny set. To his surprise he didn’t fight it, simply sucking on his thumb contentedly, only fussing when Twilight made him take his hand away from his mouth to thread it through one of the sleeves.

A few moments later, he cradled the fully clothed baby close. Wild wriggled happily, tugging at the hem of his shirt curiously.

“There you go, Cub. Isn’t that better?”

Wild giggled reply, sleepily snuggling closer to the older hero. Twilight felt a warm feeling spread through his chest as he gazed fondly down at him.

“You sure are pretty sweet like this, huh?”

_But he’s not really Wild._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legend is a secret softie and we all know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... I hope this is good so far! Writing absolutely no angst is way harder than I thought man. But I'll do my damndest :)
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism are always appreciated! <3


End file.
